Organization XIII Proof of Existence
by Walker of Nothing
Summary: Xemnas has barely survived the assault from Sora and the other weilders of Light. Now he must rebuild the Organization and finish Kingdom Hearts before it's too late.
1. Existence

Organization XIII Proof of Existence by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Author's Note: Hi it's me again I really hope you enjoy my story, you may review to your heart's content

Chapter 1: Existence

Xenmas POV

The last thing that I could remember was the battle with Sora. Sora had dealt the finishing blow with not one, but two keyblades. I reached out to summon my Ethereal Blades, but instead, my arm started to disappear into nothing. I shot him a glare of pure hatred or as close to it as I could as my body started to disappear into bits of pieces.

Eventually, I faded away into nothingness accepting my fate and returning to darkness. No, I will not submit, I will not cease to exist! I will exist at any cost! I woke up resting in my seat in The Room Where Nothing Gathers. I was alive, just barely, but alive. Then I remembered what happened, everyone is dead and I'm the only one left alive.

I'll need to rebuild the Organization but make them better than before. First I will need a second in command, someone strong, powerful and commanding like me. However, they would have to be loyal and willing to carry out any order. Even if it meant destroying those that got in our way.

So I set out for Twilight Town, I was sensing something very powerful. Probably a Nobody, but I should check it out anyway. I walked towards the Clock Tower and I saw someone sitting up there alone. I bought a couple of sea salt ice creams and walked up the stairs until I reached the top.

The girl was wearing black jeans, a black shirt, and shoes as well as black spiky wristbands. Her long blue hair was tied up in what appeared to be black ribbon. I handed her a sea salt ice cream and sat next to her. We sat there awhile eating our sea salt ice cream, my mind drifting elsewhere.

"I'm not normal am I?" That single question brought me out of my thoughts and back to the reality before me.

I sat there a few moments before answering. "No your not, you have no heart and therefore are devoid of all emotion and feelings." She really didn't say much afterward as if she was in shock and disbelief over what had just come to pass.

"If you join me, then you can reclaim your heart and become complete," rising up to leave thinking that she may need some time she stopped me. "Okay, but what do we have to do in order to gain a heart? I can't just sit around doing nothing."

"Kingdom Hearts, when Kingdom Hearts is complete we can truly, finally exist." Her eyes just lighting up for a second with a small possibility of becoming what she was.

What is your name, my child?" My first member, I sense great potential from her.

"My name is Luna, I don't have very many memories of who I used to be or why. However, that won't stop me regardless." That determination, the Organization needs more members like her.

"Well Luna, I shall take you to our world where only Nobodies are welcome," I snapped my fingers and the two of us were consumed by darkness and reappeared in our seats in The Room Where Nothing Gathers.

A room with 13 seats all gathered almost like a round table, so to speak. With two spots filled, only 11 more to go before we are in full force again.

"Welcome to the World that Never Was, a world that only welcomes people of our kind. This room here is where we will hold our meetings in the future."

Author's Note: Thanks for reading and please keep reviewing


	2. Lord of Calamity

Organization XIII Proof of Existence by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Thanks for reading, I've been obsessed with the latest Tales Game so I'll introduce our 3rd in command as she will be a great addition to the team.

Chapter 2 Lord of Calamity

Xemnas POV

"So what is our next plan of action, Lord Xemnas?" Her purple eyes shining at me with pure melancholy, if only we could even feel an emotion like that. It seems the feelings we do have are all but sorrow and despair.

"I sense another strong presence, one steeped in sorrow and regret, powerful but never dying. Their heart long is gone, everything precious to them torn away, into the nothingness of past regrets." What a poor pitiful soul, maybe we can save someone for a change. "If we leave now, we might have a chance to save her soul. Her heart is long gone, but there is still a chance."

"Than we have no time to waste Lord Xemnas," her body already disappearing into the Dark Corridor before I could even blink.

Following her through the darkness we found ourselves in a land devoid of light, the floor made of some sort of magical energy. Ahead of us, a young woman was fighting off a horde of Neoshadow and Shadow Heartless. Her swift movement making quick work of the Heartless as she jumped from one to the next with a blade shooting out from under her arm.

"Look out!" Luna shouting out to the girl as she summoned some oversized fans and leaped into battle, protecting the young lady from a sneak attack using her fans as shields.

Startled for but a moment, the young woman nodded in approval, "You might want to duck," Luna complied, ducking just in time as a well-placed swing from the other girl, a knife protruding from her shoe slicing the heads of the two Neoshadow Heartless that Luna had been blocking.

"Graviga!" As the word escaped my lips a large negative field of energy crushed the surrounding Heartless, while my blue haired ally took initiative grabbing the woman in her arms leaping away from the negative field.

"You should be safe now Miss. Um…" Luna's words trailed away as the young woman gave us her name.

"Velvet, Velvet Crowe. I guess this is the part where I should thank you, I've been left for dead out here with a feeling of emptiness that I can't quite shake." Upon closers inspection, she had extremely long black hair that dropped down to ground level. Wearing a revealing ruby red corset that barely covered the top half of her chest. Torn black jeans that appeared to now be shorts, armor on her legs and one of her arms concealing her weapons. Her other arm was wrapped in bandages, sensing a great power, I suspected that it was concealing another hidden weapon. Velvet was also wearing a long black jacket that appeared torn towards the bottom.

"That is only normal for someone who is lacking a heart, I suspect during your previous trials, the darkness stole it from you." I couldn't quite tell if she was surprised or if she had suspected this all along. Such a serious and stern expression, but with no heart those were obviously false senses.

"So that's what happened then?" She heaved a sigh, looking as if she knew all along of her unfortunate fate. "I guess that means I'm dead or something? I shouldn't be able to exist without a heart, even a Demon has to have one."

"No, you are what we know as a Nobody, strong beings who lose their heart sometimes leave behind a shell, such as yourself." I couldn't have put it better myself, realizing that Luna was still holding Velvet. However, she didn't seem to bother by it, may have even been comforting if that was even possible.

"Well I guess that's better than being dead, so I get a second shot at life?" Luna offered the woman a smile despite being full of any true emotion. Though Velvet seemed to be satisfied with the gesture, however grim it may have been.

"If you would like to obtain a new heart, you could join Lord Xemnas and me. We are searching for a way to rebuild Kingdom Hearts and reclaim our lost hearts." Velvet seemed to be taking it all considerably well, even after accounting for the past events. Even if she didn't decide to take us up on our offer there would be no need to dispose of her. There wasn't much left for her here anyway.

"It seems to be the best chance I have for getting out of this hell hole. I'll join your group and offer my talents and my life." Strange, I could almost swear that I had seen that same determination in her amber eyes somewhere before. Whatever the case, another ally for our united cause.

"Hold tight Velvet, the corridors we travel through are perilous and I fear your current attire will leave you exposed." Velvet blushing at her words as she did as Luna asked, holding onto her firmly. Her arms wrapped around my comrade's chest as we walked through the still open Dark Corridor.

Our surroundings were filled with nothing but blackness and emptiness, such is the Fate of all those who walk our path. The creatures residing within these walls kept a reasonable distance, yet their eyes never strayed from Velvet. Whether it was out of fear or respect for her presence, they never dared to move any closer and Half their positions.

"So this is how you found me, through these swirling doorways of darkness?" Luna simply nodded, holding Velvet tighter which only caused her to blush even more. Her cheeks, now matching her corset. I guess even Nobodies can feel faint emotions of the lives we had.

"Don't worry Velvet, I'm not going to let anything happen, that's a promise." The raven-haired women simply smiled breathing a sigh of relief. Almost as if she had been waiting for someone to give her that form of reassurance that she had been craving for so long. Yet denied, at every turn and corner of her past life.

"Thanks uhh…"

"Luna, you can call me Luna." Velvet gave another small smile simply nodding as if to give a proper thanks.

Shortly after, we reached the end of the corridor. After walking through the exit we each materialized in our respective seats. Luna to my right as my Number 2 and Velvet Crowe to my left as my Number 3.

"Luna, as the second highest ranked member of Organization XIII, I will bestow the title 'Luna Eclipse' having full control over other lesser and elite Nobodies. You will also handle all of the administrative duties as we continue to rebuild the Organization as it once was." Luna nodded in acknowledgment of her new roles and title. Which just left Velvet, however, I wouldn't be making the same mistake as last time. Instead of having 1 Vice Leader, there will now be 2.

"Velvet, you will be the third in Rank of membership only, holding the same Rank as Luna I bestow the title 'Lord of Calamity' having full control over other lesser and elite Nobodies. You will split the administrative duties and Rank 2 leadership with Luna." Velvet also nodding in acknowledgment as did Luna before her.

"Luna, will you please show Velvet to her room, I have some things that I have to take care of."

"Certainly, Lord Xemnas," Luna rose up from her seat while giving a slight bow. Then proceeded to leap from the edge towards Velvet, graceful landing in her lap. Before she could even react, darkness had swallowed the pair transporting them to another location within the castle.

Today is a good day, I thought to myself, a good day indeed.

Luna POV

"Here we are Velvet, this will be your room and mine is right across from yours. Each room bears our Numerical Rank in the form of Roman Numerals." Velvet seemed really shy, but I probably didn't help things along either. I don't know why I'm acting like this, maybe it's because there's another woman aside from myself. Then again, I've always wanted a sister, but it just seems like we don't have anything in common.

"Luna," I broke out of my thoughts to hear Velvet call my name.

"Hmm?" Her amber eyes were different, almost as if she was trying to find the words but they just wouldn't come out. It's amazing what you can find out in a person through their eyes.

"Thanks, it's nice having someone looking out for me for a change. I guess I'm just so used to shouldering the burden on my own, it's hard to expect or want help from anyone else." All I could do was smile, even if it wasn't genuine, I at least owed her that much.

XxX

A/N: Thanks for reading and as always don't forget to drop a review. If you liked or thought it was just what you were looking for follow my story for future updates.


	3. Selfish Failure

Organization XIII Proof of Existence by Walker of Nothing

Chapter 3 Selfish Failure

Velvet POV

I was running, something dark chasing after me my only instincts screaming at me to run away. Keep running, that's all I could do, trying so hard to live. Where was everyone? Where did these monsters come from? Was I the only one left? Then, it hit me, where was Laphicet!?

"LAPHICET!? WHERE ARE YOU!" My screams echoing out into the darkness, all I could hear was the sounds of flesh and bone being eaten by the creatures around me. Eventually, I tripped over a tree root and went hurtling towards the ground. I just sat there sobbing and crying while faintly calling out to the brother I couldn't find.

No...I can't stop now...I have to find him...I will find him. Even if it killed me, even if I turned into one, I made a promise to protect you Laphicet. Pulling myself together as I continued to sprint throughout the woods feeling an even darker presence as I got closer to the edge of the forest. The only place I could think of, the one place Laphi would go in case of danger.

As I tore out of the forest and into the clearing my heart caught in my throat as I struggled to process what was in front of me. "Laphi? But why?" I could barely muster a whisper as Artorius turned towards me, his sword plunged straight into his chest. I didn't understand, why? Why Laphi? "LAPHICET! NOOOOOO!" My screams were futile, it didn't, matter. As I blindly struck down werewolf after werewolf, trying to get to Laphicet. But as I closed in, he just dumped him into a pit like he was a piece of trash. Which only served to fuel my rage as I dived after him in a blind attempt to save him.

As I hurtled towards certain doom I was able to grab Laphicet's hand and look into his eyes one last time before everything became blindingly bright as I was met with a swirling force of unspeakable power. I came into contact with energy changing me, fusing with me as if giving me a piece of it. Then, I was ejected screaming for the vengeance of my lost brother. My left arm swirling with power, turning into a giant demonic hand that matched the colors of the Scarlet Night. In a fit of rage, I consumed and crushed every daemon that lunged at me.

Realizing, that every one that I slayed reverted back to the humans that they were before that night. All of my friends and neighbors...slaughtered like animals...all because of me...I broke down crying and screaming as Artorius treated me like I was the monster that was responsible. Then time slowed down, my sobs never ending, my sorrow never fading and my pain never fleeting. As if I were to suffer a slow agonizing death, haven't I suffered enough? Was watching my brother be sacrificed for the greater good not enough? My vision slowly fading as the surroundings melted away into total darkness.

I woke up with a start soaked in false tears, I could feel someone's arms around me holding me tight. My eyesight a little blurry as they adjusted to the dim surroundings, trying to remember where I was and why I had fallen asleep in the first place.

"Oh Velvet! You're okay!" A familiar voice paired with a stronger grip as their arms wrapped even tighter around my waist as if they were afraid I was going to disappear.

"Luna? Is that you?" My vision still a little bit hazy, I could make out here purple eyes and bright blue hair. Her arms wrapped around still, but when she heard her name they became relaxed. She was still wearing her black coat, I almost felt embarrassed, if that could even be possible.

"I-I'm really sorry Velvet!" Tears started to well up in her eyes, more like false tears. As Xemnas, our fierce leader would put it, after all, we're only a Nobody.

"About what?" Barely getting the question out as her arms quickly retreated from my waist. I was able to grab her hand just as she was about to dart out the door. "It couldn't have been that bad, I'm sure of it." Trying to flash her a smile, though I looked rather unconvincing. Even before I became a Nobody, I was never really good at this sort of thing.

"I…peeked through your memories…more like I felt what you felt every step of the way as you were asleep…I know it was wrong and I'm sorry!" The poor girl was trembling, was she afraid of me? Maybe it was more like she was afraid for me, after all, if she did merge her subconscious with mine it would make sense.

I impulsively threw my arms around her pulling her in for a hug, taking both of us by surprise. "Thank you," I whispered those words softly into her ears as she returned the embrace. I couldn't tell you how long we stood there, in each other's arms seeking something creatures such as ourselves could never hope to obtain.

I placed my hand on her cheek as she turned towards me our eyes connecting. "Just promise me something okay?" She nodded in agreement, taking a deep breath I asked her if she would stay by my side. Not just as comrades, but when we do gain hearts I want her to come with me and continue my journey to save Laphi.

"You don't even have to ask silly," shaking her head at me I couldn't help but chuckle. Despite the empty feeling in my chest, I could feel something, the second chance that I didn't want to lose. I will find you Laphi, no matter how long it takes, I promise you this.

Before I forget Velvet, you're going to need these." Luna snapped her fingers as darkness billowed around me. After a brief moment had passed, my clothes had been covered with a dark black coat. The same coat that Xemnas and Luna donned, a symbol of the Organization and guard against the darkness lurking through the doors.

"Now you're an official member of Organization XIII, with the wardrobe to match." Smiling back at me I just nodded, but then, all of the sudden I felt drowsy. Before I could react, I slowly drifted unconscious, but my dreams this time were different. I was standing in a field of flowers, I started to make my way through the field taking in the almost nostalgic scent of it all. As I neared the edge, I could see Luna kneeling, like she was almost praying for something or someone.

As if feeling my presence, she rose up from the ground turning around to face me. Her blue hair shining in the light as it reflected an almost soothing glow. "Velvet, I hope you don't mind, but I thought you might need a well-deserved rest. So I've cast a sort of spell to rid your mind of any lingering nightmares…" Her voice trailing off, I simply shook my head and thanked her. It had been a while since I felt this way, or as close as a Nobody like me could get.

XxX

A/N: Don't forget to leave a review and if you really liked my story hit the Favorite Button and Follow if you prefer to stay up to date. Thanks again, until next time.


	4. Sins of the Blighted

Organization XIII Proof of Existence by Walker of Nothing

Chapter 4 Sins of the Blighted

Luna POV

Please bestow your protection upon us, though we may not deserve it I ask this selfish request of you. Heed my call and lend me your strength, this I pray to you oh great one. I fear that I may lack the strength to protect the people who are most precious to me. Even though I may have no heart, even though my will is weak, even though I may not be strong enough...I still remember what it feels like to be whole again. I do not fear death, only the regrets I might have should I fade before I tell her how I really feel. Pathetic I know, a Nobody can feel emotion, but I want to believe that even this false feeling is enough to make a difference. This I ask of you, I accept my Sins of the Blighted and bear them for all eternity or my life forfeit.

A prayer to the moon...even though I can not feel emotions, I still pray. Just because I'm now a Nobody doesn't give me the right to abandon my Master. Then again, I serve a new Master, one who is strong-willed, confident and even merciful at times. Maybe this was the Moons will, to serve a new Master, but I shall continue to offer my prayers for as long as I draw breath.

I just hope that Velvet is doing okay, her nightmares have seemed to be getting a little better. Is it wrong for me to get hopeful for someone who might not even feel the same way about me? There I go again, acting as if I really have feelings, but sometimes I wonder.

" _Attention! All Organization Members are to report Where Nothing Gathers immediately!"_

"Speaking of our fearless leader, it must be important if he's making such a big deal about it." I turned out to see that Velvet was in the doorway, I wonder how long she had been standing there. My face turning a bright red, hoping she had just gotten there and didn't hear me talking to myself.

"What's up with you? Cat got your tongue." Shaking my head, "No everything is fine, nothing wrong." I didn't seem to be very convincing judging by the way she was narrowing her eyes at me.

"Anyway, we'd better get down there, wouldn't want to keep our fearless leader waiting would we?" All I could do was smile and nod before I could react she had taken hold of my hand and the next thing I knew darkness was enveloping us like a cloud.

Both of us materialized in our respective seats, residing next to Xemnas as his Vanguard, it was only appropriate. We are his last and only defense against any and all threats, not that he needs our protection. However, it's like I feel compelled to protect him with our lives. Afterall, Xemnas did save us and even gave us a home. A place where we could feel accepted, a haven for people like us.

"Luna Rank II Vanguard reporting My Lord." I know that formalities were never the Lords thing, but it just seems right somehow.

"Velvet Crowe Rank III Vanguard also reporting My Lord." I could tell that Velvet really wasn't keen on this whole formality business. If I didn't really know her I would have probably never really been able to tell.

"There has been talking of a possible sighting of another Nobody, a particularly powerful one at that. The Dusks that were sent to investigate have come up with powerful energy coming from Radiant Garden. Though it was only a recon mission, they also reported an unusually large number of Heartless." A powerful Nobody and a large group of Heartless? Looks like we are going to have our work cut out for us.

"Exercise extreme caution as the number grows larger by the minute. After the Heartless ate dealt with, your second priority is to find the Nobody in question and recruit them if possible. Dismissed." Just like that our Lord takes his leave, disappearing through the same darkness that had brought us here.

"You ready Luna?" Her voice breaking through my thoughts like a knife through paper, I just simply nodded as the two of us took our respective leave traveling through the darkness towards our objective. Looking over at Velvet I could tell that the darkness was taking a toll on her. Once we get to the garden I need to fashion a coat. Signature equipment for us Nobodies, not only would it let us be discreet, it would also protect us from the darkness.

The end finally in sight, took much longer than it usually would though. Oh well, we made it alright and to me, that's all that mattered at this point. Though I did need to make sure Velvet gets her coat before I forget. Those were very clear orders from the Lord himself if we want to succeed we have to stay alive.

"Velvet, this is for you. Consider it a welcome to the Organization gift." Before she could respond I snapped my fingers as her body became enveloped in darkness. It covered every inch of her body leaving nothing to chance and as it slowly faded revealing her new coat completely tailored to her body.

"So I'm an official member now?"

"You could say that this coat will eliminate any fatigue you may have suffered during your previous bouts through the darkness. It's also completely tailored to your size and will allow you to remain discreet as well as hidden from prying eyes." She shouldn't have any trouble with it, it's important for us to stay in top form, can't have the very force we depend on hinder us.

"It feels light and sturdy, whoever designed these knows a thing or two about crafting material." Pulling her hood over her face as she examined the coat, it really was a modern marvel. There was definitely some truth to that for sure.

"Shall we Velvet?" Nodding in response, I covered my face as well. Don't want to draw any unnecessary attention to us. We started down the walkway towards the imminent danger that waited for us. No matter the threat, I will protect you Velvet and all other Nobodies that we encounter. I won't fail again, I have to succeed no matter what. It's the least I can do after I failed you, brother...I couldn't protect you. All I can do is hope that you can forgive me wherever you are. One day I will avenge you and cleanse the Sins of the Blighted, but for now, I have to focus on the task at hand.

XxX

Andromeda: Thanks for the support, things will start to get interesting soon. I like to keep everything in suspense.

A/U: Thanks, everyone, leave a review and don't forget to follow my story to stay updated.


	5. I Will Protect You

Organization XIII Proof of Existence by Walker of Nothing

A/N: I suggest listening to World's most Epic Music Ever: A Sacrifice To Save You (Elvis Cross) on YouTube in the background, goes really well with this chapter.

Chapter 5 I'll Protect You

Velvet POV

It all happened so fast, one minute we were walking and the next a giant dragon started wreaking havoc throughout the center of town. The flames that poured from its mouth left chaos and destruction in its wake. Nothing but a haze of green fire and destruction, unrelenting, merciless, unfeeling.

Luna had barely enough time to shield us with her twin Lunar Fans, but despite coming out unscathed I could still feel the heat from the flames. It was almost intoxicating, but we had to keep moving or we were as good as dead. Nodding to my comrade as she positioned her weapons, I took a running start and leaped upwards. Using the power of her fans she gave me a boost as I went straight to the beast's throat. "Take this!" I mustered all the strength I had, but I was too busy focused on what was going in front of me that I didn't see it's tail until it was too late.

Knocking me back I tried to recover, but it stabbed me with its claws. I could feel the bone pierce my skin, my vision becoming blurry and unfocused. All I could see was darkness slowly pouring out of my body. I guess Nobodies can't bleed without a heart...so this must be what happens when someone like me begins to die.

"Velvet! No!" I could faintly hear her voice in the distance as she got closer and closer. The beast's claws were still impaled on my chest, ripping me apart. "Don't touch her! You filthy creature!" Her eyes turned a bright silver and her hair to match as I could feel a powerful energy emanate from her aura. Summoning what appeared to be an Arte of some sort, the area around us grew dark with only a full moon to light the way. The creature seemed taken back by the change of scenery, but only responded by digging its claws deeper into my body causing excruciating pain. As I started to lose consciousness, I could still hear her voice, fighting to protect me.

"I SAID NOT TO TOUCH HER!" Her screams sent piercing shockwaves through the garden as the beast ripped its claws out of my chest. The pain only got worse, but at least the darkness seeping from my body started to fade. Luna jumped in front of me as the dragon breathed more flames of destruction taking the brunt of the flames. Her aura and mana started to fade but she stood strong, the flames continued to engulf her whole body. Luna never faltered, standing strong for someone she barely even knew. Yet she never hesitated, she was willing to die protecting me if need be.

The beasts flames finally letting up, only to reveal Luna's ravaged condition. Her hair was singed, most of her clothes were burned away. I could faintly hear her breathing slow and shallow, it was even a miracle that was still alive. "Velvet...I'm sorry… I failed you." Tears started to trail down her face as she started to tremble. I reached out to grab her with my remaining strength, embracing her for what could possibly be the last time.

"It's okay Luna." I could barely muster those words as I drifted in and out of consciousness, she returned my embrace as we prepared for our final moments as Nobodies. This was it, we weren't going to make it. As the dragon prepared its final attack, I whispered two words to Luna, "Thank you."

Its mouth opened wide summoning all the strength it possessed, green fire mixed with energy so powerful it was visible for all to see. With one great roar, a mixture of fire and light rocketed towards us as we closed our eyes and held on tight for our final moments. A few moments had passed but we were still alive, I dared to open my eyes only to see a small girl with a cross-shaped shield protecting us. Wearing a sleeveless top with a battle skirt, gloves that ran halfway up her arms and leggings that cut off right below her thighs. She also appeared to have a cape and hiding behind it was a sword with a cross like a hilt. Her hair was pink and it fell right above her shoulders.

"Master, even if my arms fail me I shall protect you!" The dragon was surprised by the development but kept pouring the flame and energy from its mouth.

"Master, even if my legs fail me I shall protect you!" The mysterious girl took a step forward pushing the dragon back.

"Master, even if my body fails me I shall protect you!" Taking yet another step forward forcing the dragon back further. Yet it stayed strong pouring even more energy into its attack.

"Master, even if my mind fails me I shall protect you!" I couldn't believe what I was seeing, she was single-handedly forcing the dragon back. All I could do was hold onto Luna and stay behind this woman's shield.

"Master, even if my spirit fails me I SHALL PROTECT YOU!" Despite her efforts, they were evenly matched, though her screams of will kept it at bay the dragon persisted not willing to give up.

"Master, get out of here while you can, I don't know how long I can hold it off!" Get out? I could barely move and I knew there was no way in hell that Luna had the strength to move either.

"No, we live together and we die together!" I struggled to rise up to make my final stand while Luna leaned on me for support. Drawing our weapons ready to fight to the bitter end, the young woman didn't say anything. She didn't have to, I could see it in her eyes, this was it. Win or lose. Live or Die. "This is our Fate, we choose how we live and die!"

"I couldn't have said it better myself, my child." My blood ran cold at the sound of that voice, could it be? That power, I've never felt so much power before in my life. Before I could react he placed his hand on my shoulder, a magical energy coursing through my body as the rest of the darkness escaping our bodies stopped. The rest of the magic coursing through Luna as if I was a conduit for the excess magic.

"I will take it from here, you should rest." I couldn't just let him walk out in the middle of the wrath of that dragon. Even though I have only known Xemnas for a brief time, he saved me, he saved all of us. I mean yeah, I've always made my own destiny, but is it so wrong to choose to protect him. The Lord that I have barely come to know my fate and destiny.

"You are an eyesore! Be gone from my presence, you foul monster that dares harm those that are a part of me!" This couldn't be possible, but as he spoke massive amounts of energy started gathering in his hands. Power beyond any of our wildest imaginations, this is what it really feels like to be so insignificant. Between the three of us, we were struggling, but the Lord himself has a power greater than all of us combined.

This power continued to grow as he clenched his fist and released massive beams of lights from his hands the moment he opened them. "All Vanity!" As those words left Lord Xemnas's mouth the beams of nothingness homed in on the dragon reducing its assault on our new comrade. But he didn't stop there, Xemnas kept the pressure on the foul beast, even then it wouldn't give up. The dragon fought back with all of its strength, but Xemnas kept fighting, his power surge. However, even the Lord had his limits, if this fight didn't end soon we would all die today.

"My True Name is Mash Kyrielight! I shall rise to the Siege Perilous! The place that cures all wounds and dissolves all hatred, our home sits here! Manifest, Lord Camelot!" As those words echoed in my mind, a defensive rune materialized in front of us. I could feel the ground shake as castle walls rose from the ground forming a protective barrier around us. Our spirits and bodies recovering rapidly, a miracle some would call it.

That last defensive skill was just what we needed to fight back, it was now or never. "I am the Lord of Calamity, I pledge my loyalty to you Lord. Take my power and use it to smite your enemies!" Transferring my power to Xemnas he was able to push back the dragon, but it still wasn't enough.

"I am the Luna Eclipse, I pledge my loyalty to you Lord. Take my power and raze the opposition!" With both of our combined powers being transferred his power level reached a whole new level of ridiculous. Mash, kept the barrier up while Xemnas poured the rest of what he had in one final attack. The energy grew larger and larger as a blinding light filled my vision. The dragon roaring in agony as its attacks were halted, the creature roared and screeched, but it was already too late. The beast had nothing left to give, it's power run dry, the creature had no choice but to accept it's fate.

I fell to my knees breathing a sigh of relief, still holding on to Luna. I could hear faint breathing and the slow rise and fall of her chest. We were still alive, somehow someway, we challenged Fate and won. If it wasn't for Mash and Xemnas, I don't know if we would have made it.

"Is everyone alright?" Just as I was about to respond I could feel myself passing out, Luna still in my arms. I woke up in a field of flowers or rather I felt like I was in a dream. Seeing that Luna wasn't anywhere to be found I started to panic. Then, I heard a soft voice, sounded like someone was praying. I followed the voice until I came upon an altar of some sort and at the base was the woman I was looking for. So much this girl has done for me, Luna, Mash and even the Lord...I promise that next time I will protect you.

XxX

Fuzzyrunt: Thanks for the Favorite!

InfernOverlord: Thanks for the Favorite!

Chronicler of Hearts: Thanks for the Favorite and Follow!

ArcSlayer96: Thanks for the Follow!

A/N: As always leave a review and if you like my story hit the Favorite Button and if you want to stay updated then hit the Follow Button. Thanks, guys!


	6. I Don't Deserve Forgiveness

Organization XIII Proof of Existence by Walker of Nothing

Chapter 6 I Don't Deserve Forgiveness

Luna POV

Oh great one, I ask that you heed my call and save us from the Fate that we have been given. I know that we are undeserving of forgiveness, but all that we ask is a second chance. Even if I have to suffer for my sins for the rest of my life then so be it. Let me prove that I am worthy to be called the Daughter of the Moon. This I ask, in selfishness, but I will show you that I am worthy.

"Worthy are we? I never pegged you as one to seek self-worth from someone else." Turning around to see Velvet alive and well.

"Velvet! You're alive!" Running up to her while throwing my arms around my comrade. Not just a comrade in arms, but as a friend. I embraced her tightly, afraid that if I let go she might disappear. "Velvet! I'm so glad you're okay, I was so scared! I didn't think you were going to make it!" I cried so much, the tears streaming down my cheeks. Though no matter how much I cried, I still felt empty...almost hollow.

"Luna, I'm glad you're okay, I'm sorry I failed to protect you." She wrapped her arms around me returning the embrace. All I could do was hold her tighter, crying like a little baby as she held me in her arms. Then out of nowhere, she started to hum a tune that was strangely calming, bringing me peace. It filled my soul with something that I had never felt before, even before I became a Nobody. A feeling that Velvet would never betray me, that she would always be there for me. That this woman would put her life on the line for me, I know that if the two of us still had hearts Velvet would feel the same way.

"This song, where did you learn such a beautiful melody?"

"It was originally a lullaby that my sister used to sing to me when she was still alive." I could feel the melancholy in her voice as she choked on those last few words.

"Velvet I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories." How could I be so stupid, asking her such a personal question like that? In response she hugged me tighter, feeling the warmth of her body like the morning sun.

"It's okay Luna, I've learned to stay strong for my sister. My brother and how could I forget about you and Xemnas and even Mash." Was she actually smiling? The sadness in the air started to dissipate, replaced by a calming atmosphere, almost serene.

"So what do you think about finding a way to get out of here?" Velvet released her arms from around me but taking my hand helping me up from the ground.

"It's just a dream or more like a neutral ground in our subconscious. Ordinarily, I come here to fulfill my bindings with the Moon. However, there seems to be something special about you Velvet." She just looked at me funny, unconvinced that she was greater than what she already thought or knew.

"What's so special about me, other than the fact that I'm a Therion?"

"I honestly don't know, but it has to be something. I can enter other people's subconscious whenever and wherever I want. Somehow, you were able to slip into mine without a second thought. No one has been able to do that before and many have tried and failed. Paying for it with their lives and souls." Velvet didn't seem to be fazed by any of it, almost as if she already knew what was in my soul. My darkest secrets and greatest desires laid bare to this woman's keen eyes.

"I didn't intend to intrude, it's just when I need or more like want something or someone, I find them. No matter what, I couldn't really explain it even if I wanted to. That's just how it works I guess." So that's how she did it, through sheer willpower alone, it's almost unfathomable that she could break through my defenses without my knowledge.

"It's okay Velvet, you can intrude my subconscious anytime you like!" And as usual, the words came out of my mouth before my brain could process it.

"So you're giving me permission then?" Next thing I know her face is really close to mine, my cheeks started turning a bright red as she moved in towards my ear. "Be careful what you wish for because you might just get it." My face was so hot I don't doubt that if Velvet dropped a couple eggs they'd scramble in a heartbeat.

"I-I didn't mean it like that Velvet!" She leaned back with a look of disappointment on her face. "Well that's too bad, I thought you liked me, Luna?" Her eyes went from disappointment to just straight up rejection. Like a newborn puppy that was abandoned without a home.

"I mean! I'm Sorry! I didn't mean to say it like that, you can do whatever you want to me. I swear on the Moon that my life is yours!" Her whole demeanor changed, as a sly grin replaced those puppy dog eyes. Now I really have done it, I suppose all I could do was accept what was coming to me. Once you swear on the Moon there is no going back, it's one-way ticket to Hell if you break that vow.

"Anything I want huh?" Here it comes, just breathe Luna. "Imagine all the possibilities, the things that I could do to you." I closed my eyes and gulped hoping for the best.

"I-I-I trust you Velvet…" The only words I dared utter, I just prayed she got it over with fast.

"I want an only thing from you." I could feel Velvets breath on my ear, bracing myself for what was to come. "To stay by my side, to fight for something bigger than ourselves." Of course, I would! She has to know that. "To promise that even if we shall perish, we will still fight. Even in death, no matter the odds, no matter the opposition." I will always fight for her. "This one selfish request I ask you, though I may never deserve forgiveness for my past sins. Will you fight with me?" The most serious I think I had ever seen Velvet. And here I thought she was wanting to do something else...

"Of course Velvet! Your sins mean nothing to me, whose to say whether we should be judged for the choices we make. Why should we have to live by someone else's rule?" That's how I truly felt and I think she knew that. At fir, t, it seemed like she strung me along for fun, but then I think it became something bigger. All her life people have died, left her and even betrayed her. I know that she trusts me, but I don't think that's the issue. I think Velvet wants reassurance, something more than just words from an empty shell.

Velvet simply nodded, the two of us began to move forward secretly hoping that we would never wake from this dream. A dream where we could live together forever without a worry or care. But that could never come to be, besides, we have a lot of work to do. So that way, when we all have hearts, Velvet and I can live our lives the way we want to live them.

XxX

A/N: Thanks again everyone for your support and don't forget to leave a review. If you liked my story hit the Favorite Button and if you want to stay updated then hit the Follow Button.


	7. Unwavering Will

Organization XIII Proof of Existence by Walker of Nothing

Chapter 7 Unwavering Will

Xemnas POV

Such power, such destruction, I almost lost all of them. Was I too careless? How could I have overlooked such an atrocity, wasn't she dead? How could that which have survived the aftermath of the castles own self-destruction? Then again, I survived, so I should have expected the same for her as well. We need to strengthen our forces to ensure an oversight like this doesn't happen again.

"Master?" Then there was also the unknown girl that helped Luna and Velvet as well. I could sense no malice in her, she also didn't appear to have a heart either. Though with a will as strong as Camelot's walls, it's no small wonder that this particular girl had become a Nobody. "What shall we do about the dragon or would you rather retreat?"

"Retreating right now is the best option, we can't afford for that beast to come back. You have done me and my comrades a great service. May I ask for your name young one?" Her eyes lit up as the hilt of her shield tapped the ground, "My name is Mash Kyrielight, Demi Servant of the Shielder Class Master." A Demi Servant, I don't believe I have ever heard of a Demi Servant, though I do remember the stories about Heroes and Anti Heroes who served powerful magic wielders. Vying after an object that could grant ones wildest dreams, if they were successful in defeating the other players.

"A Demi Servant? I have heard of many things, but Demi Servant eludes my knowledge."

"I was once a human, but during an incident in where the labs that I worked were destroyed. A servant was dying and offered to give me his powers in exchange for allowing me to house the little bit of his spirit that remained." That would explain why Mash calls herself a Demi Servant, a mix of human and Heroic Spirit. Interesting, interesting indeed.

"Yes, I understand. Mash Kyrielight, I would like to extend an invitation to join Organization XIII and help us reclaim the hearts that we once had." She didn't even hesitate when I extended her the offer. "Good, good, you will be our fourth member. As much as I would want to properly induct you into the Organization, we have to get our comrades back to the World That Never Was." Mash simply nodded while picking up both girls with ease as I opened a Corridor of Darkness to lead us home.

As we walked through the swirling darkness the pathway opening before us, making sure all the while I wasn't leaving Mash behind. For some odd reason, it seemed to be taking us longer than it normally would. Of course, it could just be the effects of our last battle. It had been awhile since I've had to use that much power. Whatever the case may be, I just hope that we can get through here swiftly. It would be unwise to get caught in another skirmish in our current condition.

"Mash, make sure to be on guard, I don't want any unnecessary surprises. We really can't afford to fight off any enemies at the present moment." I probably didn't have to inform her of that, but I didn't want to take any chances. You never could be too careful out here.

"Understood Master." Mash seemed to be holding her own pretty well, considering everything that had just transpired. I know one thing was for sure, for the next few weeks I want everyone to just focus on training and skill building. Plus it would give me an opportunity to sharpen my own skills as well. That way we can be better prepared, I shouldn't have been so cocky to think that after surviving Sora we were invincible. I would not be making that mistake again, not after we were given so many chances. I could even say that my almost dying may have caused me to rethink some of my previous methods.

"Mash, it's not much further and we'll be back home." I could see the exit as we drew closer and closer, but I had this unsettling feeling that something was waiting for us. We had to hurry, there was no way we could fight with two injured comrades. If it was just the two of us, that would have been a different story.

"Master? Are you alright? You seem uneasy." She was right, there was a really good reason for me to be nervous. Unfortunately, there was only one way that Mash and the others were going to make it out.

"Mash, I need you to listen very carefully to what I'm about to tell you. It is of the utmost importance that you follow this order. Are we clear?" Nodding her head I continued, "I need you to take Velvet and Luna and get out of here." It was the only way, I just had to convince myself more than anyone else of that fact.

"Understood Master." Making a beeline for the exit she was almost there before a lone arrow shot out of nowhere narrowly missing Mash by inches. They're already making a move, I had to act fast before this got really bad.

"What was that Archer? What happened to that precision accuracy of yours that you are always going on about." A woman's voice, so that meant there was two of them. And did she say 'Archer'? We really didn't have any time to waste, but with Archer blocking the way out with arrows and that mysterious girl hiding in the shadows are options were limited.

"Well excuse me, Master, I didn't realize that your standards for outcast Servants were so high. I'll try next time to do better." I really doubted that he missed on purpose or that he was going to in any more effort to please her. Despite the obvious act of luring us into a false sense of security by pretending to beat each other's throats was not going to work.

"You know what? Just forget it, we have a mission to bring them in so just do your job already."

"As you wish Master," hearing the words 'slave driver' and 'witch' muttered under his breath doubting that even if the other one heard she probably didn't care or was used to it by now.

"Mash! Go now, I'll cover you!" Mash immediately ran towards the exit while hearing the female voice shouting something to Archer about getting his ass in gear. As another volley of arrows hurled towards my comrades I was able to cast a protective spell just in the nick of time. The spell completely neutralized the arrows as I expected. I knew that I would not be making it out of here, so I leave my fate in their capable hands.

"Mash, remember this! Don't ever stop searching for me, build our Organization strong! When you and the others have built our numbers, then come for me. That is my last order until we meet again."

"Master!?YouYou're not coming? You can't leave us!" I knew that it would be difficult, but I also had faith that they could overcome this slight turn of events. They had to or we all done for, we would never truly exist.

"I can't Mash, I'm sorry, this is for the best. You will find me, I know you will." I couldn't bear to see her like that, closing the exit behind me to ensure that they couldn't be followed. I know you'll find me, Luna, Velvet, Mash...I have faith in your unwavering will.

Luna POV

I woke to the sound of crying, as my eyes started to adjust to the light I could see a young girl laying over Velvet and I. Taking me a moment to realize that it was Mash, she seemed really upset or as upset as a Nobody could be. When she realized I was awake she threw her arms around me sobbing harder as I returned the embrace.

"Mash? What's wrong?" Trying to calm her down enough to where she could explain what happened while we were out.

"I-It's The M-Master, he's been Kidnapped!" An unsettling rage started to boil inside when she said the Lord had been taken. I quickly kept my cool as to not upset Mash, gently running my hands through her hair. "He stayed behind to protect us...but he said to become stronger and then to come find him."

"If that's what the Lord wants, then that's what we shall do. Everything will be alright Mash, we'll work hard to get stronger. After that, to find new members building up our force and then we'll look for the Lord."

XxX

A\N: Thanks again everyone for your support and doesn't forget to leave a review! If you liked my story hit the Favorite Button and if you want to stay updated then hit the Follow Button.


	8. New Allies

Organization XIII Proof of Existence by Walker of Nothing

Chapter 8 New Allies

Luna POV

So the Lord has been taken, there's really not much we can do at this point but wait. However, if Lord Xemnas has faith in our abilities to find more allies and to grow the Organization then so be it. We will find you, once we gather the necessary allies and grow our strength we will find you, that I promise.

Looking down to see Mash fast asleep in my arms, poor child. She had been through so much already and done so much for Velvet and me. Velvet was still fast asleep as well lying right next to me. We had all been through a lot, it was amazing that any of us had been able to make it this far. That just meant we would need to get stronger, faster, smarter and greater, no matter the odds.

Seeing the other two sleeping so soundly made me want to close my eyes and let the sweet temptation of rest sweep me away. The last thing I remembered before I passed out was the sound of Mash's soft breathing and her heartbeat. My heartbeat and breathing slowing down to match hers as I fell into a deep sleep. Wishing and hoping that things could have gone back to the way they were before.

Velvet POV

I guess I'm the first to arrive when I awoke Luna and Mash were still fast asleep. I really wasn't sure what happened or where Xemnas was, which was part of the reason I was here in the meeting room. Thirteen empty chairs with only ten left to fill, I would have never thought that I would even have this opportunity. Much less being without a heart, it has its pros and cons I guess.

The castle felt so empty without Xemnas, not that I was keen on following a leader, but he did save me after all, Luna too. Wrapped up in yet another crazy adventure with a group of people that I barely knew. Though what I still couldn't understand was why Xemnas willingly let himself be captured. Unless he was just trying to protect us, he must have known something that we didn't. But if Xemnas did, he didn't tell any of us.

A swirling pool of darkness gathered to the chair to my right, Number IV Mash Kyrielight appeared donning the black coat that all members were required to wear. "You must be Mash, my name is Velvet Crowe, Number III and one of one of two Vice Leaders in the Organization." To think that this small child had such resilience and strength, not only was she able to hold the dragon back Mash even carried us all the way back to the Castle.

"It's nice to meet you Velvet, the Master and I have already met in the past, but he thought it would be better to recruit me later." Well, even Xemnas has his secrets I suppose, that would explain why she was in the area.

"So then you already know what has happened to you I guess?" She must be aware what she is and why it happened.

"Yes, I was actually awake for a while before I met Master, I felt alone and empty. Then I happened to run into him one day and Master explained everything to me." Leave it to Xemnas to be out in the field, though he never struck me as a hands-on kinda guy. He was definitely different, when he showed up at the last battle it was almost embarrassing. I felt like I was severely inferior to him in every way. However, despite all that Xemnas seemed pretty intent on protecting us. Even to the point of following us, at first I thought it was because he didn't trust us, but then I realized that he was less trying to ensure our safety.

"Well, I have to say I'm impressed, then again he personally sought me out and saved me. Brought me here and I've been here ever since." Even though it felt like it was just the other day Xemnas had explained to us that time does not affect us. We are essentially eternal unless we are killed in battle. We don't require food or water but rest is still a necessity.

"Sorry, I'm late!" Casting my gaze to the left I saw darkness starting to form as Luna emerged from the darkness sounded flustered. "Some Vice Leader I am, I'm supposed to be the pillar that holds us together when Lord Xemnas…" Her voice faltering, but we understood. Luna was taking it harder than all of us.

"Its okay Master, we'll find him," Luna was trying to put on a brave face for us but we knew better, all we could now was to continue Xemnas's plan until we could find him.

"Well, I think we should look for more allies, it will give us a chance to look for Xemnas as well. The more people we have on our side the better." Mash and Luna simply nodded in agreement, glad to see we were all on the same page. After all, we were all going to have to work together on this.

"For the Master, who gave us a new purpose!" Mash smiled as Luna looked up who couldn't help but grin.

"Yeah! For Lord Xemnas, we'll continue to work hard to make him proud." That's the Luna we all knew and loved or as close to as we could.

"Good to see your back to your old self Luna, we have a lot of work ahead of us." A lot of work, but we owed it to Xemnas. "I've detected a powerful energy coming from Halloween Town?" A world that I was not familiar with, so I believed the best course of action was for all of us to depart. Especially after the dragon incident, we couldn't afford another mishap like that again.

XxX

Kamencolin: Thanks, I appreciate it!

A\N: Thanks, guys don't forget to leave a review. If you liked it hit the Favorite Button. If you want to stay updated hit the Follow Button.


	9. Fallen Angel

Organization XIII Proof of Existence by Walker of Nothing

Chapter 9 Fallen Angel

XxX

Velvet POV

"Halloween Town will be our next destination, I'm not familiar with this world so I believe it would be in our best interest to travel together for the time being." Seeing as all the others were in agreement we prepared for the journey ahead. The Nobody that I had sensed in the uncharted world seemed to have a powerful aura about them. Hopefully, we could recruit them to our side, we were going to need whoever was willing to fight.

To be honest, someone who could spar with us that was actually on a challenging level. The Dusks were alright, but I wouldn't say that they were training material. Sure if you got surrounded by a couple hundred or so, but that wasn't anything new to me. No, we needed someone who was overpowered, resilient, determined and wasn't afraid to try and kill us. The real deal, cause out there our enemies were many. Just because we were different, but I feared that Xemnas wasn't telling us everything. Regardless, I have no other purpose, though I always chose my own destiny. I feel that this is what Laphi would want, instead of squandering my second chance on vengeance.

"Velvet? Are you ready?" Luna was looking rather concerned if you could call it that. "Yeah, let's get going, we have a lot of ground to cover."

"As you wish Master," Mash being the first to disappear, darkness swirling around her seat as she slowly disappeared.

"Don't lag behind now," Luna flashing me her signature goofy grin as she let the darkness take her willingly bending to her desire.

"I guess it's time, Xemnas if you can hear me. We'll try not to disappoint, you just wait, next time it will be us saving you." With those words, I let the darkness form around me as my will became the guide to where I wanted to go. A place where frights and pranks were a norm, a land of scares and chills. A truly peculiar world, but I still couldn't quite put my finger on that powerful aura that I had sensed before. It was almost psychotic, but had a motherly side? No, it was more of the affection as if this individual was a spouse maybe? Marriage was really not something that I had really thought of in my last life. It's a little too late for that anyway considering the circumstances.

Finally reaching my destination as I let the darkness release me from its grasp appearing in what seemed to be the central part of town I guess? Mash and Luna had already arrived before as they examined every inch of the place. Pumpkins for lights, a Gargoyle fountain spewing some kind of green water and strange wrought iron fences and gates. Of course, it didn't end there, as there was also tombstones in seemingly random places along with oversized pillars.

"I don't think I've ever seen a world quite like this before, what do you think Velvet?" Honestly, it was strange and unnecessary, but I wasn't here to judge the inhabitants. Just to find the target and convince him or her to join our side.

"They have an interesting way of living that's for sure, but we should focus on finding the target." Though maybe a little recon couldn't hurt. After all, Xemnas always said that knowledge was power. "Maybe we could do just a little investigating on the side just in case."

"You got it Velvet! Let's go, Mash!" With that, the two of them headed off with Mash stopping briefly to give a slight bow before rushing off after Luna. Seeing them like that brings back memories, I wonder how the others are doing. I didn't even know how long I had been trapped in that world until Luna and Xemnas came to find me by coincidence. Then again I wasn't a strong believer in chance happenings, he sought me out. Whatever the reason, I'm here now with a job to do regardless.

While I was lost in thought the enemy took the liberty of surrounding me, just a couple dozen Shadow Heartless no big deal. Their bodies rising from the ground drawing closer to me, with small legs and arms they didn't pose too much of a threat. However, they could be a problem if left unchecked.

"What a pain, you wanna a fight? Well, now you got one!" Grabbing the nearest Shadow Heartless by its antennas I swung it like a weapon knocking at least a half dozen out. They didn't respond kindly to being used as a rag doll made evident when reinforcements showed up. I stabbed another through the chest while swinging my leg to slice another one with my hidden blade. A few more rushed me from behind, anticipating their attack with a simple backflip landing on a nearby pillar.

Seeing as the pillar began to wobble I got a sudden stroke of genius, leaping from pillar to pillar as the unsteady rocky formations began to fall over crushing most of the Shadow creatures in a blast of smoke and debris. The remainder of the creatures tried to flee, but I wasn't going to let them get off that easily. I let the power in my left arm free itself as my hand turned into something truly hideous. A black hand with tinges of red that crept up the now claw-like fingers also becoming significantly larger than my right arm.

"Arrrrggggghhhhhh!" Letting out a scream as I grabbed one Shadow after another ripping them to pieces. Squashing one underfoot as I sliced another one both creatures fading into darkness. I didn't stop there as I scooped up another group of the little runts, squeezing them until their bodies were crushed into a fine dark powder. I could feel the daemon part of me start to take over as I kept killing over and over and over. There seemed to be no end in sight as I turned the middle of the town into a massacre.

Then out of nowhere a few Gargoyle Heartless zoomed in on me from behind. Grabbing one by the face with my clawed hand, squeezing its body while swinging my hand at the other one. The Heartless soon dissolved into nothing leaving behind a floating heart, "Oops, I guess I was too rough.' The other two bolted straight at me as if to avenge their fallen, steeling myself ready to crush both of them. Before I could react a flash of dark black armor had appeared but only for a second. Once it was gone the Gargoyle Heartless were stopped in their tracks, confused I attempted to approach them. Then, their heads shot off disappearing almost immediately their apparent severed bodies shooting darkness out of the now stumps for heads fading away.

"Are you familiar with this world?" Turning around towards the sound of a female voice muffled by what sounded like a helmet. There appearing out of the shadows, was a tall slender woman wearing black armor with a unique helm while brandishing a heavy looking battle-ax.

"Not particularly, I'm assuming you're not from around here either?" She definitely felt like the presence that I was looking for. Her skill level was on a whole different level than the rest of us.

"That would be a fair assumption, all I remember was losing consciousness and then waking up here. But…" But what? Unless she was talking about the lack of emotion, though if I didn't know any better I would say that she had an usually calm demeanor. Which is exactly what was bothering me. There was no way that someone of her caliber could pull of something as sadistic as lopping the heads off those Gargoyle Heartless. I wasn't one to be talking, but even I had retained some humanity. There was definitely something really wrong with this woman, all my senses telling me to run. Run far away and never come back, if she had any empathy towards life before she became a Nobody there was none left now.

"You feel empty, almost hollow like you know what to feel but you can't no matter how much you try." That's right, just keep her occupied. I never feared anyone or even death, but this woman was a different story. How could so much evil exist in such a person?

"You seem to know an awful lot about this problem that I am having." Crap! Her aura started to intensify to the point where it was beginning to become difficult to even breathe. "Is it because you're the one responsible for this?" Her armor disappearing into a flash of light being replaced instead with a pure white dress with silky gloves covering her slender hands. A golden spider web necklace that covered her shoulders and chest. Her eyes were golden with vertically split pupils. Two thick horns protruding crookedly from her head and black angel-like wings that were attached to her waist. I was seriously screwed right now unless I could somehow convince this chick that I wasn't the cause of her problem.

"I know because I'm the same as you, no heart, no way to feel true emotion." Her gaze was intense as if she was looking straight into my soul. Then as if she found a reason to trust me the demon woman simply nodded her head. Taking that as the okay to explain everything to her and hope she found it satisfiable. "Chances are, you probably lost your heart to darkness, but seeing as you have a strong will and desire a shell was left behind. Which is what you and I are. A shallow husk of what it was like to feel true emotion " She just took it all in, as if she was weighing what I was saying against her own better judgment. Whatever she came up with, hopefully, it was enough. I fear that if she decided to kill me it would be no contest. Well, I got what I wanted, a ridiculously overpowered Nobody in every way imaginable.

"That sounds logical, in fact, it sounds similar to what I've already experienced. I know now that your not an enemy, after all my lord in the last life would not approve of hastily made decisions on emotions." That irony though, like we ever had to worry about that. Though sometimes I wondered.

"I would say I'm glad to hear you say that, but the feeling would be empty." Breathing a sigh of relief I somehow managed to talk myself out of a fight for once.

The woman chuckled while introducing herself as Albedo, explaining that in her past life she was known as a Floor Guardian. Also supervising the other Guardians and a multitude of other tasks that also included administrative duties. "You could say that I was the Lords right hand, though I'm not much of one if I let a little darkness corrupt me." Albedo also went on to explain the purpose of the Guardians existence but after an invasion plan was botched that was when the Heartless showed up.

"That would explain how you lost your heart, they have somehow managed to invade a lot of our worlds according to our leader. Well, I like to think he's still our leader, out there somewhere waiting to be found." Albedo walked towards me and wrapped her slender arms around me pulling me close.

"I guess this means we need to work together if we want to find our missing Lords." Pulling away just enough to offer me a sympathetic smile. Even though I wanted to believe we couldn't feel emotion, I always believed that there was still a little bit left inside of our empty shells.

XxX

A\U: Thanks for reading guys and don't forget to leave a review. If you liked it hit the Favorite Button. If you want to stay updated hit that Follow Button.


	10. Uncertain Past

Organization XIII Proof of Existence by Walker of Nothing

Chapter 10: Uncertain Past

XxX

Xemnas POV

A lonely dank room, no windows, no doorway, no way out. They definitely didn't take anything to chance, the only thing more depressing then this room was the amount of melancholy in the air. I had a feeling that I was one of many that had spent their final moments here in this lonely room of nothing.

For what reason they were holding me I couldn't say, I found it strangely unsettling that they knew so much about me but I knew nothing about them. Only that one of them was a Servant, which probably meant that the other voice was a Master. It was a good thing I asked Mash about her being a Servant and details of the Magus that lead them. An uncertain past indeed, Magus and Servants vying for a magical object that could grant the winners an infinite amount of power. Such a power may exist, but I doubted that it would do us any good. Especially since Mash had explained that only Magus that were chosen and recognized with a Servant could ever hope to obtain it.

"How long must we suffer before we can feel whole again?" Empty words, I was lucky enough to find allies that considered me a friend. Ha! What hypocrisy, could someone of my caliber even be capable of such a thing? Then again, losing to Sora really changed me or maybe it was what he said before our final bout…

Flashback

" _Xemnas, there's more to having a heart than just anger, rage and hatred."_

" _Perhaps, but even if what you say is true, it's far too late to go back."_

End Flashback

Maybe it isn't too late to go back, after all, I sense the others have already found someone else to add to our rank. If they keep this up, then it will only be a matter of time before they find me. Once I figure out why they are holding me if any, I can start to devise a way out. They were smart to block my escape, some kind of powerful rune was placed on my will to prevent me from escaping. This girl was no novice, whoever she was they knew exactly what they were doing, I may as well be as good as stuck for the time being.

? POV

" _What do you want to do about the target?"_

"We hold him till further orders are given, until then he stays. Unless you have a better plan, Archer?"

" _Oh no, I would never question my Master's directions, I live to serve."_

"Good, as long as you know where we stand."

Luna POV

"Come on Mash, we've still got more ground to cover up here!" I was pretty confident that Velvet could hold her own. Afterall, she was the Lord of Calamity, that arm of hers may have looked like it was unusable. But I could sense something powerful, one day I hoped to see that power for myself.

"Coming Master, I haven't really found anything of use. Just some rocks and Tombstones, that's about it though." Velvet probably ended up finding the target while we've pretty much-found nothing at all. Oh well, couldn't be helped I suppose.

"Well let's go find Velvet, there's obviously nothing here of any interest." Of course the moment I said that I sensed we were not alone.

A group of Shadow Heartless appeared from the ground surrounding the two of us. "You ready Mash? Let's bash some heads!" With that, I leaped into battle summoning my Twin Lunar Fans slicing the first three or four creatures that were unlucky enough to get in my way.

"Right behind you Master," Mash summoned her shield bashing every Heartless in that got to close. Eliminating the first wave pretty easily considering they were just Shadows.

Then, a squadron of Gargoyles took their place along with what I believed Xemnas said were Wight Knights. Strange mummy like Heartless with bandages all around except around their eyes which glowed.

"Mash, cover me!" She simply nodded as she began to cast a chant while I rushed the Gargoyle and Wight Knight Heartless hoping that her spell took effect before I reached the enemy.

"Obscurant Wall of Chalk!" As Mash uttered those words I could feel my body shifting outside of time temporarily making me invulnerable to all attacks. I went on the complete offensive, slicing the wings off the Gargoyles while bashing the Knights in with the blunt end of my fans. One of the Gargoyles managed to fire off a spell but the attack was completely useless.

"Mash, time for the next one." She began chanting the second skill while I kept up the pressure thinning out the numbers somewhat. Just when I thought I had them on the ropes more Shadows showed but with Soldiers too. There must have been at least a few dozen of each, this was starting to get ridiculous.

I retreated back to where Mash was just in time for her to finish her defensive skill, "Valiant Wall of Snowflakes!" A defensive skill that converted our mental fortitude into a defensive buff, I could feel my body harden making us a little harder to hit.

I knocked down to Soldiers that tried to rush me, their fragile bodies disappearing as Mash pushed back a couple Shadow Heartless. They were closing in fast, we did our best to hold them off but to no avail. Damn, we were going to have to look for a way out of this mess and fast or we were screwed.

"I leave you alone for a few minutes and I find you surrounded by half the towns Heartless population." That voice, but how did she find us? Before I could even ask a flash of dark zipped past me. After a few moments, the creatures in front me started to burst into pieces darkness overflowing out of their bodies as they dissolved into nothing.

"What?" How was that possible, that was a least a dozen Heartless, gone just like that?

"What are you waiting for?" Velvet jumping into the fray tearing apart and crushing Heartless after Heartless leaving their dying corpses behind. She didn't have to tell me twice, nodding to Mash we joined the battle slicing and smashing every creature that got in our way. The mysterious person in black covering our backs with hacks and slashes filling my ears. Bodies in pieces littering the ground as their hearts disappeared slowly returning from where they came.

The rest of the stragglers tried to flee, but the black armored individual wasn't letting them get away that easily. With one final slash of their ax, the creatures writhed in pain as they slowly faded away the darkness spewing out of them profusely. One had managed to survive, but the knight crushed it underfoot disappearing into the darkness.

Velvet POV

"I swear I can't leave you two alone without you causing a mess of things." It's a good thing that Albedo and myself showed up when did or things could have been a whole lot worse.

"Velvet, no need to be so harsh, they are just children after all." Albedo's armor disappearing to be replaced with her normal attire. I would hardly call them children, but maybe she was right, maybe I was being a little harsh.

"We're sorry Master," Mash lowering her head as if being scolded.

"Yeah Velvet, we didn't mean to cause you any extra trouble." Luna too...well it couldn't be helped, there was an unusual amount of Heartless in the area for some strange reason.

"Velvet?" Albedo was giving me a reassuring smile that it would be alright. I still didn't get her sometimes, how could someone so sadistic be so caring towards us? Or at least a hollow version of it, we couldn't really feel emotion. More or less we knew what emotions to feel, but all we could do was offer a pretty convincing hollow reaction.

"It's fine, I'm one to talk considering if it wasn't for Albedo here I might not have been much better off." Mash and Luna seemed to be satisfied with those words, it was true after all. She really bailed all of us out. "Albedo has agreed to join us and has even offered to help us become stronger. Seeing as she has the most experience I think that it is only fair, we're going to need it."

"Anything to help Master," Mash, I could only imagine how much stronger she would get through this training that Albedo offered us.

"This is going to be great!" Luna as goofy as ever, it was hard to take her serious sometimes. She could be a pain when she wanted to be though, there was no doubt that.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Shall we, Velvet?" Nodding as I opened a Corridor of Darkness, we will get stronger, even if it took an eternity. That I swear, no matter the odds.

XxX

A\N: Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review. If you liked it hit the Favorite Button and if you want to stay updated then hit the Follow Button.


	11. Remnants of Hope

Organization XIII Proof of Existence by Walker of Nothing

Chapter 11: Remnants of Hope

Velvet POV

"Seeing as we have two new members to the team, I would like to take this opportunity to bestow Ranks and Titles to the both of you." Ordinarily, Xemnas would be taking on this task, but seeing as he wasn't here. We didn't have much choice at this time, besides, I was pretty sure that he would be satisfied regardless.

"Mash Kyrielight, your rank will be number IV in the Organization and you will be known as the Infallible Shield. Your role will consist of defensive strategies and will also be charged with defensive fortifications of our home." A worthy title for one as young as her, but I had faith that she could do it.

"Thank you, Senpai," A slight bow to go with her gratitude all I could do was offer a smile. If I had a heart, I could say I was proud without looking like a hypocrite.

"Albedo, your rank will be number V in the Organization and you will be known as the Angel of Death. Your role will consist of support of all kinds drain any and all who wish to become stronger." This delegating stuff was such a pain, but Luna insisted. Apparently, I needed more practice or something along those lines. Then again, with Xemnas out of commission, for the time being, I guess I should have expected this.

"I will serve you well, that I swear to you for all of eternity." Honestly, I was extremely relieved to see that we had someone like Albedo on our side. She was like a rose, except with more beauty and a lot more thorns. Shaking my head trying to clear those thoughts, I knew better than to be lured in. Though I really couldn't blame Albedo, she just naturally had some air about her like moths to a flame.

"Luna, as the first Vice Leader, I'm going to assume that you approve of my delegations?" Just because I led the meeting did not mean that she was going to get out of her duties as well.

"I think you did well Velvet, I approve all of your Delegations as acting Leader and Vice Leader." Good, now that all that was settled we could move on to more pressing matters.

"With that being said, everyone should get some rest for the time being. In the morning, I want everyone ready for tomorrow's training session. If we are going to rescue Xemnas, then we need to get as strong as we possibly can." Everyone simply nodded in agreement, good. As long as everyone was on the same page that's all that mattered. It had been a long day for all of us and tomorrow was going to be a big step towards rescuing the Boss.

"It was nice meeting you Albedo, I look forward to testing your skill in training tomorrow." Luna flashing a goofy grin towards Albedo as the darkness surrounded her taking her back to her room. Albedo simply offered a smile in return, I don't know what had gotten into Luna lately but she was sure acting strangely. Maybe it was her way of coping with everything that had happened here recently. All the more reason to find Xemnas and to get everything back to normal.

"Thank you again, Miss. Albedo," with her normal formal bow Mash took her leave as well. The darkness overtaking her leading her back to her own room. Leaving just Albedo and myself, but before she could leave I needed to make sure Albedo got a Black Coat as well. The less conspicuous we could be the better.

"Albedo, before I forget, we need to make sure you have the proper attire for traveling through the darkness. Not that I have any doubts about your strength, but it will also help to keep your identity hidden." She didn't seem to be bothered or insulted by my request, after all, it was for her benefit as well for the Organization.

"I know you mean no ill will Velvet, your strategy is sound and your leadership is impeccable." Offering a smile with her strange sudden act of kind words. I wouldn't consider myself a leader by any definition. I guess you could say that I just took charge naturally, I was always one to make my own fate and destiny. Until I lost everything that is, but now that I have another shot I wanted to make something of myself. Even if Xemnas is wrong, even if what we are fighting for does end up a lie. I'll still stand by him, Luna, Mash, and Albedo. I owe it to all of them, I'll crush our enemies and take back what belongs to us. That is my destiny and I accept whatever comes with it.

"Velvet?" Breaking out of my thoughts I hadn't realized that my mind had wandered off. Albedo was still here, she must be waiting for the wardrobe change.

"Sorry, it's been a long day, I'll show you to your room as well getting you in the proper attire." Albedo simply nodded as the two of us disappeared in a swarm of darkness appearing in one of the many rooms of the castle.

"This will be your room, not much to offer I'm afraid that it's our home so we take what we can get." I wasn't sure what kind of accommodations she was used to before she became a Nobody, but I hope that this was at least satisfiable.

"It's fine Velvet, not as luxurious as to what I'm used to, however, I don't have a heart anymore so it really doesn't matter." Offering a chuckle with those last words I couldn't help but laugh, here we were a bunch of Nobodies talking about how grand our lives used to be. I guess it couldn't be helped, we lived our lives and accomplished many things only to lose what we took for granted. Without a heart, all we could do was act on the emotions we knew were appropriate but still as hollow as ever. Unfeeling, uncaring and hollow people, that's all that we were.

"I don't think this world's design took into account luxury, I believe this world exists for the sole purpose of providing a sanctuary for those of us without hearts." At least that's what I believed anyway. "I can't promise that we'll ever find Xemnas, I can't even promise that Kingdom Hearts can ever be reclaimed. Without someone who wields a Keyblade, we can't even begin to collect hearts either." I wasn't even sure if we were could ever collect hearts or not. We could use Sora, but Xemnas said that it would be too difficult. I don't think Xemnas was ready to face Sora yet, that and I don't believe he would want to put us in any danger. Whether he cared about us or not what irrelevant, we pledged our loyalty to him for giving us a second chance and that was that.

"I joined knowing full well of what might happen, I'm aware of the odds against us. A missing leader, a force that may or may not exist. Enemies all around us, but it doesn't matter because we will not fail. That I can promise you, Velvet Crowe." I could feel a cold shiver go down my spine when she said my name. Though I couldn't tell if it was out of fear or maybe something else. She just smiled, that same smile as if she was imagining the endless possibilities of what she may or may not do to me. To say that I was uncomfortable was an understatement, I wasn't sure what to think, to be honest.

"Well, as long as your aware I guess it doesn't matter…" I didn't know what else to say. How do you respond to something like that? Hopefully, she was just teasing me, but I really couldn't tell. I always seemed to be the subject for everyone's amusement whether serious or not.

"Oh don't be that way Velvet, I would never dare do anything inappropriate to you without your permission. At least not physically for that matter, after all, we're both adults." I couldn't even react to that, whatever I said wasn't even going to matter to her.

"Sorry but I just don't roll that way, I had one love in my life and he was torn away from me slaughtered like an animal in the name of good. For the better of the world, ever since then love has been a pointless concept for me." It was true, though I tried to fill that void...if I could only see Laphi again. Even though he wasn't my real brother, he was the closest thing I had to my dead brother.

"Oh Velvet, I didn't know. I know what it's like to lose someone you love dearly. My dear beloved...I may never see him again and even if I do find him will he still accept me knowing that I can't offer him true love in return?" I guess we all had something in common, lost people we cared about, we have no heart and our future was uncertain. Though I wonder, has Xemnas lost someone he cares about? Is he fighting for someone that he cares or did care about?

"It's not a big deal, I threw my life away for something as petty as vengeance instead of living for something greater. However, I've been given a second chance so all I can do is live it the best I can. If serving Xemnas to meet my own ends is my destiny then so be it." That's all I could do, the best way to honor his memory and maybe just maybe I can face you again.

Albedo walked up to me wrapping her arms around me in a tight embrace. Feeling slightly embarrassed I returned the embrace her slender arms holding me tight. I could feel tears well up and burst as I began to cry softly. Not understanding any of it, where was this sudden burst of melancholy coming from? I gazed into her eyes and I could see the same on her own that I did mine. We may have been Nobodies, but that didn't change the fact that we still held onto our memories no matter how painful they were.

"I understand your pain Velvet, we'll find a way to face the people we care about. Even if our fears and sadness overtake us." Albedo was right, or at least I had faith that she was. There wasn't much reason left to have faith in anything. Just scraps of hope that maybe one day, we could be whole again.

XxX

A/N: Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review. If you liked it hit the Favorite Button and if you want to stay updated then hit the Follow Button.


	12. Unexpected Allies

Organization XIII Proof of Existence by Walker of Nothing

Chapter 12: Unexpected Allies

Xemnas POV

It was difficult to tell how long I had spent in this empty room, more like a prison cell than a room. Still, I suppose it could have been worse, they could have stuck me in a cage or something as equally depressing. They had given no reason as to why they had taken me or even if I was going to leave alive. All I could do was wait and bide my time, escaping was probably out of the question. They did take measures to prevent me from leaving, I just hoped the others were doing alright. Though I'm sure Luna and Velvet had everything under control, I knew it was wise to leave make them Vise Leaders.

" _Xemnas. How are you enjoying the accommodations my Master has provided for you?"_ What kind of question was that?

"If you're talking about the lack of and the boorish attempt to distract me from the real reason you brought me here. Then no I am not enjoying these so-called 'accommodation' that you are referring too." If that wasn't obvious enough for this man's thick skulk then nothing would be.

" _Ha, ha, ha, ha, I like you already. I tried to convince her that she was being stingy but she wouldn't listen."_ Oh really now? Why did I find that so hard to believe?

"Archer that's enough. I didn't bring you here to kill you, only to make a deal." With that second voice, a girl materialized in the room I was in. A bunch of ones and zeroes until her body fully materialized. She had aqua colored eyes and long wavy black hair which she had tied with ribbons giving her a sort of twin tail style. She was wearing a long-sleeved maroon shirt with a cross inscription on the front. A black mini skirt with long black leather boots.

"A deal? You went to all of this trouble to make a deal with me?" Did you put me and everyone else through this ordeal to make a deal? Unbelievable, what could she have possibly wanted so badly to go to all of this trouble.

"Well, I couldn't very well just waltz in okay? I didn't feel like fighting through an army of monsters just to get to you." Well, I suppose she had a point, the others would have eliminated her and Archer on sight.

" _Oh boy Master, you've done it now,"_ her Servant chuckling as she started yelling at him to keep his mouth shut.

"We have a common goal do we not?" What was she talking about? Unless she meant… "This Kingdom Hearts that you keep talking about, you say it has the power to grant hearts. What else does it do?" Just as I thought, but she wasn't a Nobody and she had a heart. However, Kingdom Hearts did grant me power when I willed for it, so I guess anything was possible. Not that I knew much about it in the first place.

"I suppose it could grant powers beyond the restoration of a heart, what is it that you desire my child?" What could she possibly want that would be so precious to her that she would go to this length?

" _Yes, Master. What is it that you want so badly that you've dragged everyone around with this fiasco."_ Ouch, harsh words from this girl's Servent. If it wasn't for Mash's explanation on who and what Servants were I would have no knowledge of these 'Heroic Spirits' as Mash put it.

"What does it matter to you, Archer!? It's not like you would care anyway…" Her face turning red as she looked away as if Archer was standing right next to her. I wasn't sure what I was getting myself into but I had a feeling I knew what it was about. This girls desire...but that wasn't any of my business.

" _Master…"_ So that's what she desires…or maybe it's slightly more complicated than that.

"Can it be done? What I ask of you?" Looking up at me eyes filled with hope and something else. Something I couldn't quite grasp, determination or maybe just the will to believe that it was possible.

"Anything is possible with Kingdom Hearts my dear, but may have your name since you apparently already know mine." I wanted to believe in whatever I had left that things would be different this time.

"Oh...of course! Rin Tohsaka and my Servant is Archer, but he's more than that…" Her voice trailing off but I got the gist of it. Their personal life was none of my concern and was of no help to me. There's more than enough of Kingdom Hearts to go around if Rin and Archer want to assist.

" _My True Name is EMIYA, I'm what you would call a Counter Guardian. Not like a normal Heroic Spirit, I made a deal with the planet in exchange for saving the people that I couldn't save. I would then go on to save humanity, but branded as the mastermind behind the war I was executed. Fulfilling the contract I was reborn as a Heroic Spirit, ironic that I would be called on again. However, I got lucky, Rin kept the pendant that I gave her. So I was summoned by her prayer and here I am."_ I think I finally understood, but something wasn't adding up, how did Rin know Archer?

"EMIYA, we met before he became a Heroic Spirit, long story short I couldn't completely undo his future. However, an alternate timeline summoning him by what seemed to be chance I believed to be fate." Now that does bring back memories…

" _So that's what you're planning…Rin I don't want you to change my future for me. You don't have to go to all that trouble for me."_ Archer took this moment to reveal himself and his approach definitely enigmatic but fit for his title as a Counter Guardian. Archer had a muscular build with white hair and grey eyes. He wore black body armor which consisted of a black tight and sleeveless shirt with silver accents. A metal plate on his collar with black pants that had two black straps on his thighs and one each on around his shins. Also wearing a sort of Red Coat which gave off a magical aura or something of that nature.

"It's more than that, if we can get this power then you and I…" Looking away again as if embarrassed by what she had just said. Mash had told me that her Master and herself were able to have a meaningful relationship since she was a Demi Servant it wasn't impossible. However, Archer is a Servant. So Rin's bid for power would either to become a Heroic Spirit herself or to transcend the rules that bound them.

"I believe I understand your intentions and I would like to extend an invitation to you Rin Tohsaka and EMIYA as well. Ordinarily, I need Nobodies, but I would be a fool to pass up such powerful allies." Archer simply nodded in agreement while Rin smiled, all of us coming one step closer to achieving our goals.

"Now Archer, I want you on your best behavior." Archer simply shook his head as Rin with one hand on her hip started yelling at Archer about his attitude. I think they were going to be just alright.

XxX

DarkAngel0712: Thanks for the Follow\Favorite!

Lady-Miki-666: Thanks for the Follow\Favorite!

A\N: Thanks again for your support and don't forget to leave a review. If you liked it hit the Favorite Button and if you want to stay updated then hit the Follow Button.


	13. Training for Tomorrow

Organization XIII Proof of Existence by Walker of Nothing

Chapter 13: Training for Tomorrow

Velvet POV

"Take this!" Luna flying through the air her fans poised as deadly weapons ready to eliminate her enemy, but Albedo was stronger and smarter. As if to prove that she simply deflected Luna's attack with her battle ax. Luna didn't stop there though, using Albedo's momentum against her Luna shifted her attack leaping off her opponent's weapon using it as a springboard. The Fallen Angel was taken by surprise but barely dodged Luna's second assault. Albedo's speed was amazing, her stamina and strength were on completely different levels as the rest of us. I was actually kind of glad that she was on our side.

"You're doing good Luna, I wasn't expecting you to use my momentum against me. If you keep that up you'll improve in no time." Luna's eyes seemed to light up with that unexpected bit of praise from Albedo. I know she tried to act all professional and guardian-like but deep down she seemed to have a soft spot for us.

"You haven't seen nothing yet!" Her eyes started to glow as the surrounding area started to darken, a Full Moon was all that illuminated the training room. Darkness pooling on the ground as Shadow Heartless climbed from the pits of darkness. What they lacked in strength they made up for in numbers. I'm not talking about a couple dozen but more like a few hundred maybe even close to a thousand.

"Good, good, if you can't overpower your opponent then corner them with sheer force and numbers. Afterall, it doesn't matter how weak your force is intimidation is half the battle." Albedo seemed to be almost pleased with Luna's progress, but a chill ran down my spine as if the epitome of all that was evil had just appeared. Confused, I glanced at Albedo only to find that she had a strange look in her eye almost sadistic. That couldn't be right, she was just fine a second ago. Next thing I knew Albedo was rushing through the army of lesser Heartless, every creature she passed their heads and various other limbs were sliced away. Darkness spilling out from the monster's limbs were attached fading away into nothing.

A look of pure fear crossed Luna's face as Albedo laughed maniacally and almost uncontrollably. Her army of Heartless was being swiftly and efficiently decimated to a pile of smoke and darkness. "All forces swallow her whole!" At her command, all of the Shadows began intercepting Albedo knowing full well that some of her force would be caught in the crossfire. It was a desperate move, but Luna didn't have much choice.

Most of the remaining Shadows were able to drown her somewhat as Albedo's body slowly started to sink deeper into the darkness. Her hands flailing, desperate to grab hold of something, anything that could pull her out but to no avail. Luna opened another portal of darkness as more Shadow Heartless climbed from its home. A desperate attempt at strengthening her forces as she sent them after Albedo the darkness that piled on top of the Fallen Angel growing larger.

However, just as I thought Luna may have won something started to nag at me. Albedo couldn't have easily succumbed to these minor Heartless. That didn't stop Luna from continually summoning Shadow Heartless after Shadow Heartless. She was reaching her limit and Luna was very much well aware of it too if she didn't finish this now then it was all over.

Then a bright light started to shine through the darkness that had swallowed Albedo, with a scream that sent more shivers down my spine the light exploded sending all the creatures flying. Out of the darkness came Albedo swinging her ax decimated evert Heartless in her path moving at a speed one would think that was impossible.

Luna raised tried to defend herself, but it was already too late, Albedo was already on top of her. Bracing herself for the inevitable Luna Inadvertently closed her eyes accepting her fate as Albedo's ax came within inches of her neck. Just as I was about to intervene I could hear Albedo laughing and as I looked closer Luna seemed to be unharmed. I breathed a sigh of relief, I was almost certain that Albedo was going to go overboard but she proved to have more restraint then what we gave her credit for.

"It's alright Luna, you did well taking into consideration what you were up against." Luna slowly opened her eyes getting bigger when she saw how close Albedo's weapon was to her neck. Realizing that her blade was still on Luna's neck Albedo dematerialized her ax and offered the Lunar Maiden her hand. Luna took her hand as Albedo helped her up taking Luna into her arms. "You held your own well today, I'm proud of you Luna." All I could do was smile, maybe being a Nobody wasn't so bad at all. I got a second chance at life, then there's the Lord, Luna, Mash and even Albedo. Even if we never do obtain hearts of our own, I don't think that it would necessarily be a bad thing.

"You're a lot stronger than I bargained for Albedo, I'm glad your on our side." Albedo laughed while patting Luna on the head. "You have potential Luna, all you have to do is grow it. All of you, I'll help you all reach your true strength and then there is nothing we can't do." Potential huh? She wasn't wrong, we all had room to grow and as Nobodies we were the strongest of our kind. All that was left was to seek out Xemnas and find someone who could wield the Keyblade. That was easier said than done though, but we've made it this far and there was no going back.

"Master Velvet, a powerful Nobody has been sensed in the Radiant Garden World. What are your orders?" Mash appeared out of a Dark Corridor as she asked how I wanted to proceed. A powerful Nobody, it couldn't be Xemnas as he had a distinct scent of darkness. No, this was someone new...whoever it was we needed to act fast.

"Luna, Albedo, it's time to move. We have a Nobody to find." Everyone nodding in response as I led the way through another Dark Corridor. Hoping that we would run across the Lord's whereabouts no matter how slim those chances may be.

XxX

moonlightlunalaa: Thanks for the Follow!

A/N: Sorry for the delay it's been crazy! Thanks again for your support guys I appreciate it!


End file.
